Dans les Couloirs du Château
by Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping
Summary: Eren se balade la nuit dans le château, il ne devrait pas être dehors, c'est vrai à quoi il pensait ? Ou plutôt à qui ?
Eren n'était pas du tout sur de la décision qu'il devait prendre et son coeur balançait entre les deux réponses possibles. Il repensait encore aux évènement de la veille en se baladant dans les couloirs déserts du château.

La veille son caporal était venu aux barreaux de sa cellule juste après avoir relevé le garde avant lui, jusque là rien d'anormal puisque c'était son tour de garde. Mais Eren appréhendais toujours les nuits sous la garde de Livaï car celui-ci avait un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Il vouait une admiration sans limite à ce soldat dont on ne faisait que les louanges mais en même temps il avait été déçu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, car son héros n'avait pas exactement un comportement exemplaire : il était plutôt violent, irascible et surtout impoli et grossier… Mais Eren l'appréciait tout de même. Mais surtout lorsqu'il était en sa présence Eren sentait comme une chaleur diffuse dans son ventre, comme s'il était capable de tout faire, il avait une confiance aveugle en lui alors qu'il l'avait battu publiquement lors de son procès et n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser depuis leur arrivée au QG du bataillon d'exploration. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, ce qui agaçait sa soeur au plus haut point, mais il se fiait totalement à lui.

Le caporal l'avait observé à travers les barreaux tandis qu'Eren essayait désespérément de s'endormir, mais sentir sur lui ce regard froid et impénétrable lui rendais le sommeil totalement inaccessible. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se retourner en soupirant en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable et surtout où il pourrait se cacher du regard insistant de son supérieur.

Le plus vieux lui avait alors adressé la parole :

"Oy ! Gamin arrête donc de te trémousser devant moi comme sa, et de souffler tu fait trop de bruit… et puis couvre toi plus tu pourrais attraper froid" ajouta - il avec un demi sourire suggestif (vraiment, un sourire ?) sur les lèvres.

Eren rougit en s'apercevant que la couverture ne couvrait finalement pas tant que ça et qu'une bonne partie de son bas du dos était apparent, mais également sa taille et un bout de hanche. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il n'avait pas sentit que son haut s'était relevé tout seul et que son pantalon trop grand avait glissé.

Voyant Eren rougir Livaï avait pris un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer, Eren en était sur. "Rougis pas comme un puceau, j'en ai vu plus que sa au cours de ma vie, fait pas ta mijaurée, et arrête de soupirer comme un boeuf, idiot ! Dors maintenant."

"Je ne rougi pas, se défendit Eren, c'est juste que j'ai trop chaud, j'arrive pas à dormir."

"Retire ton haut alors" répliqua Livaï avec le plus grand naturel du monde et son expression d'ennui habituelle revenue sur son visage parfait.

Eren s'exécuta mais se senti encore plus vulnérable face au regard du plus petit. En effet celui-ci le détaillait sans aucune gène et poussa même un petit grognement appréciateur. Eren avait juré l'entendre marmonner "sympa la vue" ou quelque chose dans le style.

Eren avait continué encore 5 min à essayer de se calmer mais il ne pouvait pas, trop occupé à penser au regard du soldat en face de lui.

Soudainement Livaï était entré dans la cellule du plus jeune et s'était avancé jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit alors sur le bord et regarda Eren avec une expression étrange que ce dernier n'avait pas pu déchiffrer. De la menace ? Sans doute, mais il y avait aussi autre chose…

Eren continuai à devenir de plus en plus rouge, il le sentait à la chaleur qui envahissait ses joues, le trahissant sans pitié. Livaï s'avança alors encore un peu plus jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètre du visage du pauvre Eren.

"Gamin, branle toi si t'es trop tendu pour dormir mais, merde, arrête de te retourner dans tout les sens, c'est chiant à regarder, tu me mets les nerfs en boule" siffla-il entre ses dents.

Eren poussa un petit cri de détresse et de honte rien qu'en pensant à l'idée, mais son corps réagit différemment aux paroles du brun, mais surtout à sa proximité.

"Non ! Laissez moi, je vais pas me branler juste en face de vous, c'est malsain. Vous êtes un pervers" ne pu s'empêcher de souffler le demi titan, la voix éraillée. Il pouvait sentir son érection gonfler sous son bas et l'odeur de l'homme aux cheveux noir s'imposait partout autour de lui. La senteur fraiche, de propre et une note légèrement musquée, tout hurlait le caporal, et Eren ne pu s'empêcher d'inhaler le délicieux parfum.

Les yeux de Livaï s'étirèrent en deux fentes tandis qu'il colla son front à celui d'Eren, rendant son attitude encore plus menaçante. (Et sa proximité encore plus dérangeante).

Sa main pointa la légère bosse qu'Eren tentait de dissimuler sous les draps tant bien que mal

"C'est moi que tu traites de pervers mais en attendant j'ai pas la gaule, alors soit tu te soulage avant d'avoir la queue qui explose, soit je te la coupe." La grossièreté de Livaï dans toute sa splendeur avait pensé Eren.

Il avala bruyamment sa salive tandis que Livaï quittait sa cellule aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Le plus jeune se tourna alors vers le mur et saisi son membre durci dans sa main, et commença de lents allers retours, cherchant à éviter à tout prix le regard du plus vieux. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille "regarde moi pendant que tu t'astique, c'est un ordre."

Eren s'était alors exécuté, les larmes aux yeux et le rouge aux joues, et avait fini par se vider en gémissant, juste sous les yeux lubriques de Livaï. Il s'était alors endormi très vite après mais avant il avait eu le temps d'entendre le caporal s'adresser à lui en murmurant

"Demain je laisserai ta porte ouverte si tu veux viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre, aile ouest - 2ème étage - 3ème porte à droite. Il y a mon nom dessus tu ne pourra pas te tromper."

Le demi titan secoua sa tête, revient au présent et regarda autour de lui. Il se senti stupide.

Pourquoi avait-il quitté sa cellule en pleine nuit ? Si quelqu'un le prenait en flagrant délit, il serai surement puni. Surtout il s'en voulait d'être attiré par son supérieur physiquement, mais il sentait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, de plus important, et pourtant qu'il n'arrivais pas a trouver quoi… Le petit brun ne lui avait pourtant fait aucun sous entendu - du moins jusqu'à la nuit dernière - et ne s'étai jamais montré trop proche ou ambigu.

Alors pourquoi donc lorsqu'Eren croisait son regard il y décelait des émotions complexes qui lui provoquait des noeud à l'estomac et lui coupait la respiration sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Il avait observé le caporal, mais jamais celui-ci ne regardait jamais quelqu'un d'autre avec le regard qu'il avait pour lui, et après cette découverte Eren c'était senti spécial et ça avait remplis son coeur de joie. Puis le caporal avait surgit "Efface moi ce sourire niais de ta petite gueule de suite avant que ma botte ne le fasse"

Mais il était irrésistiblement attiré par ce petit homme grincheux, même après l'humiliation de la nuit précédente, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses pas l'avait mené juste devant la porte de l'objet de ses pensées.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et toqua deux fois à la porte, doucement. Livaï lui ouvrit et le regarda de la tête au pieds. "Reste pas planté là gamin, entre avant qu'on te voit, j'ai cru que tu aurais pas les couilles de venir"

Eren avait pris sa décision et entra d'un pas déterminé sous le regard avide de Livaï.

A cet instant il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait passer la première d'une très longue liste de nuits partagées avec celui que deviendrai l'amour de sa vie.

\- Fin -


End file.
